


暗夜之绊

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: FIRST FAN FICTION/主赤山文
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 1





	暗夜之绊

（一）Overture

“智久，他会不会最后也把我杀了？”斗真走进花园，他低着头，自言自语。一抬头便看见了夜空。

“智久他不会的，你乱想些什么！”长谷川纯看到斗真如此忧伤，安慰他道。

“可是，可是智久明天就会接到第一个杀人任务。”斗真开始激动，“然后他会不断接到任务，最后除掉我们。纯，难道你忘了？我们也把前辈……”斗真说不出话来了。

“TOMA，你冷静些，我想不会的。”纯想不出更好的话安慰他。只是轻轻拍了拍他的肩。

斗真点了点头。

却不忍想起与P过去的一点一滴。起初训练时，P的手一直会发抖，要斗真握住他的手才可以开枪射击，也因此没少被骂，训练师是一个很凶的男子。每次他会严厉的责怪智久，甚至打他，好几次都是斗真替P顶的。

那时的P才12岁呀，斗真也不过大他1岁。不久后斗真就被喜多川选中，做了他贴身的杀手。

而智久需要经历更严酷的训练。

他们被迫分离。TOMA依然无法忘记，紧握的双手是如何被无情的分开。不停地呼喊彼此的名字，却已不存在彼此的生活中。

后来斗真有空就去训练场，隔着铁丝网，怀着只想见P的心情。渐渐地他发现从前那个胆小，害羞，连枪也握不住的P，手臂上已经出现了结实的肌肉，脸上轮廓也愈加分明了，眼中的纯真被冷酷代替。

与P分开的第1849天，斗真得知智久要执行任务的消息。

但他无能为力。

换上黑色的外衣，便是穿梭于黑夜之中的杀手。斗真很清楚这一点，只好默默的为P祈祷。

这一年山下智久17岁，生田斗真18岁。

（二）  
喜多川交给P的第一个任务，他轻松的完成了。根本没有一丝犹豫，只要瞄准目标，扣动扳机，随后溅起血，一瞬间似乎月亮也被染成红色了。

山下智久不在乎这些，他人的死活又怎样？他从未考虑过杀人的目的。这是在他所处的时代，社会太复杂，依旧需要杀手这个行业罢了。喜多川看准时机，成立了公司，培养杀手。年轻的杀手都知道，到头来，他们只是喜多川手上的一枚小小的棋子而已。

当然山下智久没想这么多，他只想生存下去，为了自己，过去也曾为了他——TOMA。他们约定好一起成为最棒的杀手，但斗真却比自己先行一步。智久就每天想着怎么追上斗真，只是越追赶越感到离斗真的距离。他们已在不同的岔口上。

于是不知何时山下智久放弃了，既然无法和他在一起，就在心里为他留下一片温暖的地方，从此不再想念。

作为第一次任务的奖赏，山下智久有了第一套自己的公寓。接着第二次的任务又到了智久的手里。

打开信时，山下智久的手颤抖了一下。

该死的喜多川居然让他插班入读里江学院的3年D班，连所有必备的手续都办好了，毫无后悔的余地！而杀人的任务就藏在里江学院的大图书馆内的某一本书中，以后会有来信通知智久。“可恶，寄信给我就可以了，是害怕被发现么？”智久十分生气，信的前半读完的部分已被他揉成了一团，最让他哭笑不得的是，信的末尾，喜多川写道：“这次的行动，只有YOU可以！”

随后几天，智久收到了一个大包裹，里面放着里江学院的校服。智久试着比划一下，居然相当合身。他明白这次要玩真的了。

其实对他而言，校服不过是掩去了黑衣的肃杀之气。

（三）  
山下智久很久没去学校了，这对他来说是一个陌生的地方。但这并不代表他不学无术，封闭训练的时候，便不停学习着。，一个杀手也必须有足够的智慧才行。

边想着心事走到了里江学院的校门口，智久停下脚步，数秒后，硬着头皮走了进去。

这时，赤西仁正从学院对面的甜品果子店走出，嘴角还残留着些许奶油，迷迷糊糊地向校门走去，迷迷糊糊间看见了走在前面的智久，又迷迷糊糊地向他打了招呼。便只顾自己走了。山下智久刚想回头，却想到“这个家伙是不是认错人了。”就放弃了原来的想法。

既然有新的学生转来，就有必要介绍一下。

小山老师好不容易让3年D班所有的学生安静下来，他自言自语道：“这就是男校的悲哀！”又花了半分钟后悔自己当初为什么不选一个都是女生的学校呢？然后他拉开门，对智久说：“你可以进来了。”

站在讲台前的感觉不是很好，仿佛做错了什么，被别人注视，智久这样想。“好了，快点介绍自己吧。”小山老师催促着智久。

“我叫山下智久，以后，请多指教。”也不知道是紧张的因素还是其他的，智久说不出话来，他走到下面，随便挑了一个空位坐下了。但不安的情绪没有随之消失。智久看了看身边的同桌，左边的是koki，正写着RAP词。当智久转向右边时，他呆住了。

早上那个迷迷糊糊向自己打招呼的家伙，他趴在桌上睡觉，似乎是很累的样子，前面有一本大书为他挡驾。

在这一刹那，山下智久特别相信宿命论。

第一节课就这么混了过去，下课的铃声响起，哦，不如说是起床的闹钟响起。赤西仁也醒了过来。睁开眼便看见智久在发呆。

“你不是…….”仁对他存有一丝印像。

“山下智久，请多关照。”智久的内心虽诅咒着喜多川，但又疑惑为什么要介绍自己两遍，那么的不经意。

“哦，请多关照”仁来了精神，“我叫赤西仁，叫我‘仁’就可以了。”

智久没在意仁的话，他只管继续发呆。而仁却不想就此没了下文。他开始和智久说起话来，语气是带着些稚气的。

“山下君怎么会转到这儿来，这里可是男校耶，一个女生也没有。”仁边说着边靠近智久，他嘴角的奶油香散进了空气。智久不是很喜欢这样的味道，他闭上了眼。

“我想没有必要告诉你。”空气凝固了数秒后，智久淡淡的回答道。

赤西同学也不是那种喜欢追根究底的人，不过显然他被打击了一下，只好又鼓足勇气，说道：“交个朋友吧！”，同时伸出了右手。

智久看到了仁的手，记忆一下被拉到了数年前，斗真的双手曾紧紧与自己的双手紧握，又无情的分开。

他不自觉地将手伸了出去。

他们的手第一次如此紧握，那是智久未曾感受过的奇妙感觉。

“太好了！”仁看上去很开心的样子。等智久会过神来，才发觉晚了。他只好安慰自己，来这儿是暂时的事。

与仁在一起的日子就这么开始了。

（四）  
山下智久并没有忘记自己的任务，搬去新住所后，他收到了来信，信上要他在图书馆中找一本漫画周刊，那之中第15页夹着任务。凭着敏锐的直觉，只就感到在这个学校一定还有内应—— 一个与自己同样的杀手，他会帮助喜多川监视自己。但这对智久的影响不大，关于杀人，他已麻木，决不会为任何事而造成所谓的牵绊。

朝阳斜斜地射在智久的脸上，想到马上就可以拿到任务，他的心情就格外好。仁不知道这些，他好奇的观察着智久，竟入了迷。

“一定曾相遇过，这种独一无二的感觉。一定在前世我们已经相遇，在某个月夜。”仁痴心地想着。

“仁，在想什么？”仁吓得差点跌下座位，原来是koki。

“放学后去那吧！”koki说。

“喔，要等我。”仁的声音平静下来，他下意识朝左边看了一眼，智久并不在那儿。也许他在自己的走神时候离开的。

仁转过身，“我去图书馆了。”理了理书便走了。留下koki煞是迷惑“这家伙怎么了，以前不是这样的啊。”

仁所说去图书馆只不过是受泷泽前辈的托付，也不知道泷泽身边发生了什么事，他很着急得离开了。离校之前，泷泽急忙让仁代替图书馆的工作。

每每想到泷泽前辈匆忙离去，至今消息全无，仁不禁会黯然悲伤，原本秀美的脸庞更加美丽。翻开记录册，前辈飘逸的字迹还留在纸上。仁照例准备每日的记录，刚起笔时，听到了熟悉的声音。

“仁，你好。”

“是亮和内啊。”虽然锦户亮，内博贵和仁并不在同一个班，他们2人是C班的，但他们是一起长大的，感情好到无懈可击。

“听说你们班来了个新生。”内问仁。

“是啊，那家伙就坐在我旁边。”仁边说边觉得自己的脸红了。可ryo与内都没有发现似的。

Ryo只是笑言了一句：“希望这家伙别丑得让我生气！”

仁此时很想回答：“智久他很漂亮，很漂亮。”又觉得若这么说了，对智久的感情不就轻易的暴露了？于是仁笑了笑便没了下文。

“那我们先走了。”ryo和贵便走了。

仁想静下心来记录，面前又出现了一个身影，“可以借这本书吗？”是智久！仁缓缓抬起头来，心忽的被揪紧了。

“嗯…可以，可以。”仁连说话也有了结巴。

“那我马上登记。”仁重又低下头。

“刚刚那两个人，是你的朋友吧。”这是不是他在关心我？仁觉得。

“啊，是的。亮君和内君。”

“噢。”

“给。”仁记好后，把书递给智久。

“我很快就还，打搅你了。”智久说完，马上转身走了。

望着他的背影，仁几近失神。随手翻着刚刚的记录，仁察觉到一丝不安。智久借得书，是好几年前的旧货，很少人会发现。

另一面，智久一出图书馆，立即翻到了第15页，果然有一张纸条，上面详细写着目标的姓名，住址和生活作息。他扫了一眼便记住了。转身撕去纸条，合上书若无其事的走向教室。他丝毫没在意，远处和ryo在一起的内狠狠的注视他。

夜幕出人意料地早早落下，山下智久已被黑色笼罩，此时他成了不折不扣的杀手，他站在目标住所的对楼，静静地听着时钟的走动声。

他的嘴角微微翘起，当对楼的某一窗户出现亮光时，没有迟疑，扣动早已瞄准的扳机。

任务顺利完成。

干得太干净了！同样穿着黑衣的内博贵不禁对这个新杀手发出赞叹。毫无任何拖泥带水的痕迹，手枪是消音的，再加上长距离的远射。根本没有人会听见枪声，连枪击破玻璃声——目标正打算开窗透气。监视完这一切后，内隐秘地诡笑一下，消失在暗夜中。

山下智久收起枪，打开弹闸，丢掉空弹头，重新装上新的一发子弹，这些动作发出的声音透着无悔。

番外——内博贵篇

内并没有想到自己有一天会成为杀手，他隐藏着这样的自己，尽量不让ryo发现。

因为越爱他就越不想让他知道。

Ryo是一个很好很好的人，好到只能用“很好”形容。Ryo只对内好，内也只好接受，随之是心中的愧疚。

在接受Ryo的善意时，内惟有说“谢谢。”

重要的是Ryo在自己最困窘的时候，救了自己。否则内不确定自己还会变成现在的这般。

“内，你比以前更美了。”

“内，我们，永远在一起，好吗？”

烦乱却美好的记忆困扰着内，他蹲下身，

“内，内！又想起了过去？”亮抛去一罐饮料，自顾自推出单车。

内接住饮料，依旧不作声。

小时候的内是个敏感的孩子，他讨厌背叛，是那样惨痛的感觉。

讨厌的事还是发生了。

具体的事情起因已被时间冲走，竟也无从想起。

从那时起，内消沉了下去，十足的灰色情绪。

当他不愿相信任何一个人，将自己不断封锁，封锁在自己的世界中，他不想出来。

是亮一次次，不放弃地真心对待，把内拉回了现实，让内不得不相信这世上友谊的存在。

Ryo是用如此的方式保护着自己，内也有了想保护Ryo,也就是产生变强的愿望。

同时在不知不觉中，内感觉到有Ryo的地方就会自己的存在，和Ryo有种无法分离的感觉。

内不敢确定，这是不是“喜欢”或者说这是被称为“爱”的感情。

一次偶然，内被喜多川赏识，他想让内训练成一名杀手。

一开始，内真得在犹豫，又无法和Ryo商量，没了亮。内觉得自己成了毫无主见的小孩子。

最后才下定决心，若可以就此保护亮，杀人又算什么。

他答应了。

不过内是个特例，他没有和别的杀手一起训练，——他自己提出的，不能和亮分开。

他练习空手道，表面看上去是简单的社团活动。实际上不用和Ryo分开。

很快，三、四年的时间飞驰过。内已经拿到了黑带。几乎没有人是他的对手。他打败了一切敌手。

内已是一名合格的杀手了。

喜多川给了内一个任务，就是监视别的杀手，出现异样或是有背叛之意的，立刻除掉。

至今，内没有杀过一个人。

也是，即使要杀人，内会思考好长的一段时间，他和Ryo一样，最初的愿望是平静的生活下去。

内不知道，是不是以后永远不用杀人。

亮已经将单车推出了校门，“内，你不走吗？”

“噢，抱歉，发了会呆。”

内冲Ryo笑了一下。

阳光照在两人的背上多么合适，内坐在单车后座，情不自禁抓紧了Ryo的后背，再一会，他抱紧了Ryo的腰。

亮朝后看了一下，内低着头。

“Ryo，就这样，你骑着单车。”

“内，就这样，抱紧我，不要分开。”

彼时，夏日的蝉已经发出鸣叫。

所有的美好，永不消失。

（五）  
新的一天开始，仁从果子店出来时，与智久“奇妙”的再次相遇，他悄悄跟在后面，一直到进教室的时候，仁才打了招呼。

“早上好。”他拍了拍智久的肩。

智久连头也没回，兀自走向座位。

可怜的仁知道又是自己自讨没趣，他不死心。

“山下君……”话未说完，智久打断了他。

“叫我‘智久’，就可以了。不是说朋友吗？”说完后，智久的脸上有一抹笑容。

天哪！事情出现了转机，仁简直不敢相信自己的双眼与双耳。智久正在微笑呢！

他鼓足勇气继续说下去：“放学后，和我去甜品果子店，好不好？”

“为什么？”

“我在那打工。”

“好吧。”

智久居然答应了自己！仁望着智久，闭上双眼，开始幻想，没有什么可以比和自己恋慕着的人在一起更幸福的事了。

“赤西同学!”小山老师大声喊道。而可爱的仁还在幻想呢。智久侧脸看见仁的表情，不觉有趣。他轻轻碰着仁，想唤醒他。

但仁怎么也没醒过来，突然仁托着下巴的手松开。就这样，如命运般，仁与智久的手握在一块。

山下智久心里出了凉意。这是与过去完全不同的心情，他不禁想起斗真。

智久很快抽开了手，幸好，没有人注意到这个举动。

“啪啪！”最后小山老师用书拍仁的脑袋，他才醒来。

“没事吧？”

“嗯。没事，好象有一点点睡眠不足。”小迷糊的仁说罢又睡了过去。

进果子店的时候，内和Ryo也在。

“他叫山下智久。”仁带着骄傲的语气，然后介绍了内和Ryo。

“我们一起长大的。”

Ryo不是很在乎仁的话，他从手上的盒中取出一块小蛋糕，先喂给内吃，然后自己再吃一块。其甜蜜状无法形容，他们几乎忘记了别人的存在。

“仁，你来了！”田口淳之介从内厅走进柜台，他是果子店的店长。他穿着深蓝色的和服，浑身充满京都的感觉，脚上的木屐因脚步声作响。

“那，我去换衣服了，店长。”仁朝更衣室走。

山下智久这才有机会仔细打量这家店。四处溢着香气，卖着精致的小甜品。

空气中存在微弱的杀气。

“山下君喜欢甜品么？”淳边说便露出他那王子般的笑容。

“不是很喜欢。”智久的回答很直白。

仁从更衣室出来，气氛稍显尴尬，智久找到了一个借口。

“仁，我想先走了。”

“这样……”仁的语气微微无奈，但想到自己任性的请求，他很快转换了语气，“谢谢你来这。”

“如果晚上回去的话，要小心。”到底是谁比较关心谁？

仁看着智久的背影，脸上泛着红晕。

智久，你的背影，实在，好凄凉。

内不动声色地监视着他们。

（六）  
呆在公寓无聊时，山下智久会思考未来，以前没这么做过。

好痛苦……智久的心纠结在一块，转念又觉得生活得不错，他尽力融入仁的生活，也让仁融入自己的生活。

智久只是拘泥于矛盾，未来的不确定。

不该想那么多，才对……

喜多川的信打断了他的思考。信上除了说明任务的纸条放在哪本书里，还额外的提醒道“这是个厉害的角色噢，YOU，要小心！”，让智久准备好，“必要时，有别的杀手帮YOU的！”

“真是有得没的~”山下智久愤愤的将信丢入垃圾箱。他顺势躺在榻榻米上，手枕着头，眉头皱着，散着无限哀愁。

因为要把任务塞进书里的关系，内是第一个知道智久狙杀目标的人。

“杀他啊，不容易啊。不知道是谁委托的，光委托金就很多，一定很恨他吧。”内看着纸条自言自语。

但他没多在意，他的任务仅是监视罢了。

忽地听到“咚咚”的敲门声，开门时，居然是Ryo，随身带着一堆行李。

“怎么，是你？亮……”情况太突然,内有点手足无措，看上去毫无应付的办法。他的额上冒了汗。

“内，我……”Ryo也是不好意思的样子。内马上请他进屋，休息一会后，Ryo才开始说。

大致是Ryo的房子租期到了，租金却付不出来，只好暂住内的家。

“我知道，这很突然，而我又……”亮几近说不出话来。

内也知道Ryo和自己一样，都是孤独的人，独自生活。幸好自己的房子中还有一间空房。不然两个人要挤一间房了。

内爽快地答应了。

“谢谢你。”

他们拥抱在一块，但彼此内心的想法却没有切合。

内坚定的告诉自己，决不能让Ryo发现自己的身份，即使一点点也不行。

已经，不能后退了啊！

暗夜的月亮残缺得叫人心碎

次日中午，山下智久走进图书馆，快速拿了书，给仁登记。刚准备走，他瞥见了内。

为什么总是他，内……

智久警觉起来，为什么自己在的地方，内也会存在。直觉告诉他：内不是一般的学生。

管不了那么多了…….

当走出图书馆门时，非常不巧的是，书中的纸条飘下。智久立刻拾起，他警惕的回头，看了看仁，确定他没注意到这些。

仁很认真地写着记录。

智久便放心地走了。远处监视的内看到了一切，他很紧张。

山下智久不知道，仁在假装，他发现了。

“果然，智久，你，瞒着我，那么多……”

换上黑衣，守候着暗夜，就不是在开玩笑。山下智久先确认了手枪没有问题，便伏在暗处，等待着目标。

脚步声近了，缓缓而来。智久算准了时间。

就在那一时机，他扣动扳机。

目标倒下了。但以往的轻松感没有出现，智久的心发毛了。是一种一样的感觉，他走到死人边上。

已经没了呼吸呀，一枪射中心脏，怎么还会活着？他一下没了自信。

异样的感觉依旧存在，却挥之不去。

山下智久终于察觉到了，问题出在目标的脸上。他试着伸手狠狠地撕去死人的脸。

竟扯下一张脸皮！智久显然吓到了。此时他听见上枪的声响。

抬头，真正的目标就在面前，举着枪，准备向自己射去。

怎么办？根本来不及拿自己的枪，他闭上眼。

这是等死吗？智久？快逃，也许可以…….

仿佛某个声音催促着自己，智久的心揪了起来

但不管是目标还是智久，他们都没察觉，另一个黑影正慢慢接近。

熟悉的木屐，踩出节奏，只就这才感应到。他睁开双眼，目标已经成了尸体，被劈成两半。

“田口淳之介！”

是的，是他，淳。

他一步步走近智久，似乎毫无离开的意思。

他手上握着一把竹剑，而刀刃上没有一滴血粘在上面。

是用那个杀人的么？

能够悄无声息，一瞬杀人。这高超的剑术，只有杀手所具备。

淳，他是敌，是友？

番外——田口淳之介篇

在那件事发生之前，或许淳一辈子也不会知道，这看似和平的世界上竟有杀手组织的存在。

和青梅竹马的她在一起，便是幸福，淳总是固执的认定。虽然她的父亲是黑道中的人，也丝毫不影响她在淳心中的地位。

无法忘怀的东西真是太多了。还有两个人一起去海边，她调皮地将淳埋入沙中；还有他们一起乘太阳轮（也就是摩天轮）；还有两个人在电话中聊上半天……这些滥情，有点俗套却温柔的每一时刻。陪伴着淳走过骄躁的少年时光及剩余的青春点滴。

全部是她。

只属于过去两人的不变回忆。

是否太平凡普通？所以命运将方向扭转。才让她逝去。淳就是这么安慰自己，内心的悲伤却渐渐渗入每一寸骨中。

不愿再想，竟让心爱的人消失在自己面前，只是一秒钟不到的枪声，她就永远的闭上双眼，连最后的再见也没有说出口。

后来调查，淳才明白都是她父亲身处环境的关系，他们全家已被杀，没有一个活下来。黑道中的事，谁也无法说清。

此时，淳的心境彻底改变了。

和别人接触时，绽放他的笑容，无人可以抵抗；独处的时候，收起微笑，紧绷着双颊，仿佛筹谋着什么。

他先继承了在京都家族的甜品果子店，不久前才搬到里江学院对面。也以此有了依靠。

淳花了很长的时间搜集情报，他甚至发誓一定要找到那个杀害他心爱之人的凶手。

刚开始是毫无头绪，进展慢得可以，淳也不知道就算交了好运找到了人，又要怎么进行复仇。

直到遇到喜多川，命运的方向又扭转了一次。

喜多川答应他，帮助淳找到那个杀手，但前提是淳自己必须也是一个杀手。

那些无辜的却被人委托要杀死的人，淳的内心也挣扎过，能否下手。但为了她，淳答应了。那天带淳去一个密室，墙壁上挂满了武器。

“YOU,选一个吧。”

淳注视着自己身上的和服，毫不犹豫，选择了剑，不，是竹剑。

接着，他忘我的练剑，练成一名剑道高手，连教他的剑道高手也败在淳的手上，被他刺穿了心脏。

淳的脖颈上带着一条项链，是她唯一的遗物。和服的衣领巧妙的掩去。

“妳看见了吗？不久，我就要为妳报仇了。”几乎每周淳都去她的墓地。

天忽然下了雨，几分钟后就成了暴雨，淳没有离开的意思，任凭雨得淋落。

“原来妳听得到，妳，一直在这里。”淳把手放在胸口，另一只手拿着项链，轻轻亲吻着链子。

自己变强并不是因为自己，而是因为她，和深爱她的心。杀人时，淳的眼神会锋利到与剑合一。

他自己却到底留恋着过去，及那许久未见的笑容。

踏上这条不归之路，只为那个深爱的人。

（七）

灯光照在淳的身上，智久看清楚了。淳穿着淡紫色的和服，不变的王子笑容挂在出现的脸上。

“你好，山下君。”淳自然的打了招呼，同时收起剑。

“难道你……”智久的内心有着恐惧，他不断后退。

“放心，我不会杀你的。”淳走到智久面前。

一直在暗处监视的内觉得没有看下去的必要，闪身回去报告了。

“山下君，你没事吧。”淳一笑脸相迎。那样的笑颜，那般温暖，数分钟前，冷冽的眼神与杀气去哪了？

“没想到这么早就暴露了身份。”淳遗憾的自言自语道。

“既然都是杀手，又是一个组织的，就没什么好顾忌的。”智久挑明了话。

“也是，别像这次那么大意了。”

“我知道。”

“我先回去了，再见，山下君。”淳回身，没走几步，他记起似地对智久说“要常来甜品店。”

智久暗自觉得好笑，打开枪闸，换上子弹，随后离开。

“智久……”另一面，被智久，淳和内忽视的地方，赤西仁静静地观察到一切。身边的朋友是杀手，对他是一个打击。为何自己爱的人也会是杀手呢？

仁头一次直面与智久的感情。

原来自己有多爱他……

仁的泪沿着精致的脸颊流下，整个暗夜，他躲在那个角落，不停痛哭着，为了智久，为了自己。

周末打工的异常，被淳发现了。仁一直发呆，连找给客人的钱也出了错。

“仁，你怎么了？”

“店长，我……”仁欲言又止，他不能说出实情。

“如果爱上一个不能爱的人，怎么办？”

“就用你的诚意打动那个人吧。”淳总是带着笑容说话。

“诚意？”仁带着不解，记住这个词语。

智久一回到家，收到了信。喜多川那边似乎已经知道仁看到智久从书中那任务的事，“YOU，用电话联系吧。”

危险在靠近自己……

（八）

再一次见到智久，已经过了2天。仁告诉自己要保持冷静，且将那天的所见当成是梦。像往常一样，仁先打了招呼。

“早上好。”

“早，仁。”

“听说小山老师病了，一个叫堂本光一的来代课。”

堂本光一早进了教室，他指着正说话的仁“那边的，不要说些有的没的！给我安静些。”

仁和智久感到似乎碰上个狠角色，他们俩相视一笑。仁想为什么智久可以隐藏的这么好，没有做作之感，还有纯真的笑容。

智久，为何莫名会爱上你……

仁的脸上退去笑意，换回无奈，那么闪烁。

像平常一样，仁和智久去了果子店，但仁没有打工，他挑了一盒巧克力蛋糕。

“店长，这盒可以便宜些吧。”仁撒娇般的问淳，伴着可爱的表情。

“当然可以——怎么可能！”淳的语气转得很快，“要是每一位客人都像你那么喜欢撒娇，我的店不亏死？”

“你缺钱吗？”智久插话问到。

“嗯，其实……”话到嘴边，却说不出口，仁懵在那儿。

“给，不要找了。”智久大方的拿出一张一仟元纸币。

“智久……”仁想说什么。

内和亮也进了甜品店，他们来打工的。

“这个蛋糕，是送给你的。”

吹来一阵风，那仟元纸币从柜台掉在了地上。

“嗯？”

“谁叫你中饭不吃的，不去食堂，也不带便当。害我担心。还装一付毫不在意的样子，不吃饭，身体怎么行？”

仁说完拾起地上的纸币，塞到智久手里，两人再次有了接触。仁立即付了钱。

这一盒小蛋糕含着仁baga精神却载满心意。

“我才不要你的好心。”智久抛出一句冷话，可手却抓起盒子。

“谢谢。”

“仁的脸红了！”Ryo再也忍不了这份安静。

“亮？”仁转过头。

淳先掩嘴而笑，接着所有人都笑了。

除了内。他死死盯着智久，神情僵硬。

“走了。”智久拉起仁的手腕，向店门走去。

“店长再见。”淳只是微笑着目送他。

智久一直拉着仁，连跑带走的进了一个小街口。

“好了，没有人了。”智久自言自语道。

仁小心的看着智久，红润的双唇抑住了欲望。

“这个，很好吃。”智久已收起空盒子，准备离开了。

身体却受到了强烈的撞击。

难道……

仁抱住了智久，不愿放手。他不知道这股勇气从何而来，看着爱恋之人的影子，隐约又透着哀伤。让他不再对未来期许。

那一暗夜的所见在仁的心上烙下痕迹。

明天，若看不见你，我，要怎么活下去？

智久并没有推开，这样的拥抱，很久以前被封成回忆。

再度感受，物是人非。

斗真，你好吗？

斗真，我很想你。

它唤起智久的思念，他将手抱紧了仁，紧紧地，不要放开。

可以吻你吗？仁藏在心底的小秘密。

只要一秒，只要一次，只要现在就好。

仁注视着智久，两人四目相对。智久坚硬的脸庞挂着泪痕。

爱恋之人就在眼前。

仁抬起头，仿佛是诱惑，两人的距离不断拉近。

“够了！”智久松开手，中断一切。

不要啊，智久，在近一些就好，就好……

你想要的是这种结果吗？

看着智久离去的身影，仁伫立在原地，双手掩住那美丽的脸，失声哭泣。

Ryo,我和你能有结果么？内佩服智久的果断，监视到现在，内的心，出现了不可弥补的裂缝。

（九）

回到公寓，智久的心无法平复。

不能爱上他，我是一名杀手。

矛盾在心中撞击，无限痛楚。

电话铃响了。

“智久，是我，你好吗？”

斗真，心底那个名字，听上去稍显陌生的声音。

“斗真，你……”

“不要爱上仁，我知道，对你这么说只会造成痛苦。但我还是要说，我们是杀手。仁，他兴许是你生命中的一个过客而已。”

他不是过客！

“我也不想。”智久前额的刘海抓乱了。

“而且……”斗真停住了，他觉得现实太残酷了。

“喜多川已经知道仁发现你的身份……”

不可能，智久心想，一定在哪疏忽了，思维以跟不上反应。

“所以，智久，你更不能爱上他。”

“身份暴露是件危险的事。”

“爱上他等于是背叛。”

“你知道背叛的结果。”

斗真的声音轻了许多。

“智久，如果你执意要和人在一起，淳或内就会杀死你！”

内？智久猜疑了许久的名字。

“智久，我不要你死。”电话那头斗真的苦苦哀求。

“好了，我知道了，TOMA，谢谢你，挂了。”

出乎意料的平淡口气。

智久强忍住，不要有任何情绪。

爱他，至少不能伤害他，才是对的。

斗真却久久没放下听筒。他对智久的感情，无已言语。他的内心藏着泷泽的一句话。

“斗真，我不在的时候，请帮我照顾一下智久。”

为了一句诺言，斗真守护着智久，同时爱上了他。

智久，你知不知道，斗真越来越美了？你们在一起，肯定是最配的一对。长谷川纯在日记中如此写道。

斗真忽地记起泷泽，他消失了很久。

智久，泷泽他永远不会回来了。

暗夜的感伤渗进每一个不眠人的心。

（十）

“内，你还没睡么？”亮注意到内房间里的灯还没关。

“内，我进来了。”亮转动了门把手。

门开了，一个蜷缩的人影。

“内，你怎么了？”Ryo走到内身边，蹲下。

“Ryo，抱我，抱紧我。”

管不了那么多了。

亮生疏的将手从内的后背绕向前。

“Ryo，再紧一些！”

那就再紧一些。亮很快习惯了内在自己怀里，这份温度。

内的手握起了拳头，爱着Ryo的心无法隐藏得更好。

然而，杀手爱上别人的命运，可想而知。

那个人不会放过我的。

既然到头来都是死，不如就充分利用这一夜。

Ryo，我爱你，知直到无法用言语形容……

内，我爱你，为了你不惜一切……

终于内转过身，反手抱住Ryo。

内，你在恐惧什么……

Ryo，不要放手……

内吻了亮，有了第一次，就有了第二次。内感到亮用牙齿抵抗着自己。

一向毒舌的Ryo失去力量似的，接受这长长的拥吻，不想停止。

他们一边吻着，内慢慢起身，抱着亮，移步到到床边，顺手关上灯。

Ryo，请忍受我的任性……

就这一次…..

内，这不是原来的你……

只属于暗夜的唯一温柔时刻。

内把Ryo推到床上，才睁开眼，双目如此深邃，紧皱着眉。

Ryo，微张着嘴，像要说什么，堵在了喉间。

内已经脱去了衣服，只剩一件单薄的衬衫，解开了纽扣。

接着内帮Ryo脱去衣服，亮只是承受着内压在身上的力量，有点喘不过气。

内，你想对我……

Ryo,这是我的第一次，也许是最后一次……

内的心燃烧得厉害，在黑暗中，胡乱的脱去亮的上衣。

那么，Ryo，请吻我……

那么，内，请爱我……

亮是第一次接触内消瘦的身体，他抚过内的后背。

内像一个小孩，丧失了理智，剩下情感。他疯狂的吻着Ryo的脸。

这一夜就如为他们准备的。

内醒过来时，枕边放着一张纸，有亮的字迹，是他们小时候很喜欢的藏头诗，取出每一句诗的第一个字，“内，我们要一辈子在一起。”

内按住了隐隐作痛的胸口，一个普通的愿望，实现的可能性几近为零。

“内，不要赖在床上，要迟到了。”

天哪，这到底是谁的家？内觉得很好笑。

这平凡的日子，究竟有几天剩余？

“内，抓紧了没？” Ryo踩动踏板。

“嗯。”

单车起步，斜斜的金色阳光洒满车身。

番外——生田斗真篇

“智久，不要哭了。”斗真安慰着被训练师责骂的智久。

山下智久，11岁，偶尔间被喜多川看重。没有来由，注定成为杀手。

彼时智久还是小可爱的模样，不谙世道而纯真透明的瞳，招人喜爱。

生田斗真，12岁，暂当哥哥的角色，想成为杀手的愿望，藏了很久。

他们在一起的时间限定在365天内，每一天都牵出爱与缘。

13岁的斗真成了喜多川身边的贴身杀手。

那请将时光机任意转动到这365天中的一天。

为什么和斗真在一起，总是那么短暂，我想不睡觉。为什么你不在我身边？

于是，智久淘气的故意的割伤了自己的手臂，好长的一道口子。因为失血，智久原来白皙的脸更苍白，不变的天真双眼，宛若天使。

“啊，智久，你受伤了。”看着斗真焦急的样子，智久却觉得目的达到了。

斗真，我只能伤害我自己，你才会更关心我……

原谅我……

斗真一圈一圈的把纱布仔细的包在织就的手臂上，如此温柔。智久看到他眼眶中打转的泪。

“对不起……”

“不要伤害你自己，我的心，也会痛的。”

这算不算爱的初告白？

智久，我是爱你的，不要有任何猜忌，用你笨拙的方式，去证明，那样我的心会痛的……

希望你能了解……

斗真，原来你对我……

抱歉，让你那么担心…….

斗真第一次抱着智久睡觉。

我能一辈子抱着你睡吗？

你睡着的样子，我好喜欢……

喜欢到无法自拔……

“YOU，从明天起，就在我身边做杀手吧！”

在第366天，一句不超过20字的命令，将两人生生分离。

“智久，会再见的。”

斗真，我好怕再也见不到你……

智久，只要我们活下去，就一定能在哪相遇的，请相信我……

“斗真，斗真……”

请不要放开手……

请不要忘了我……

即使变成鸟，也要飞到你的身边……

斗真从智久的眼中读到不舍与留恋。

我不在了，谁又来照顾你呢？斗真最放心不下这个。

“好好照顾你自己，再见。”

斗真，你只想说这些吗……

智久，再说下去，我会哭的……

最后斗真只留下这句话，握紧的双手慢慢松开，隐没在模糊的视线上，在地平线之下……

那天斗真第一次杀人。

智久，该说抱歉得好像是我……

山下智久因此忧郁了很久，他的纯真褪去消失。他的射枪越来越准。

他是一名合格的杀手了。他不知道，斗真是一天天看着他成长。

“P，你长大了。”

难得能看一次月圆，心爱的人不在身边，斗真不禁感伤。

在那样的暗夜中，人就像那空中形影单只的月，孤独的可以。

（十一）

淳接到了喜多川的情报，他的复仇对象已经找到了。

“马上就杀了你。”淳的目光变得凶狠

“YOU别忘了要在暗夜里下手哦。”信的末尾写道，看来那个人预料的不错。

淳拿出竹剑，细细打量一番。

隐约是王子的笑颜。

“啊！”惨痛的叫声，淳一刀终结了那个人的生命。

这也许是给她的最好祭品。

墓地就离这不远。

只是暗夜中的墓地，倍感恐怖与凄切。

“我为妳报仇了。”淳单膝跪下，墓中沉睡的女孩是公主。

淳吻了颈中的项链，目光渐渐柔和，他全然无视周围可怕的气氛。爱恋的心未曾褪去，一天比一天深。

“嘀！”

“嗒！”

下起小雨。

雨水打在淳的脸与肩上，他依然跪着。

这是妳的回答么？

若妳了解，这些年，我所有的思念又算什么？

就让我用一生去寻找妳的答案……

突然气氛不对劲，背后有人……

“智久……”

“我路过的，我有任务。”

“那我和你一起去吧。”

“随便你，不过不准你出手。”

淳跟着智久到了海边，他们躲在岸上的杂草堆中。

“穿和服杀人，会不方便么？”智久看着淳。

“只要出剑的速度快就好，我穿和服快十年了，戒不掉了。”

夜幕就要退场。

“来了。”智久计算着射程。

他扣动了扳机。

随后是人倒下的声音。

智久戒备着周围，跑到尸体边，浓浓的血浆从脚边流过，流向大海，心脏被子弹穿透。

他熟练地换上子弹，脸上挂着倦意。

淳不放心的向智久那边看了一眼。

危险，智久！

“呼！”山下智久听到了第二声枪响，却没有感到子弹穿透肉体的痛。

为什么……

是谁……

一个黑影用尽全力推开智久。

淳也没有看清楚，只觉得一个消瘦的影子从眼前掠过。

但他的反应并没有迟钝下来，寻着枪声，他疾速抽出竹剑，解决了在暗处伏击的人。

结束后，淳赶到智久身边。

他看到了令他吃惊的一幕。

我是不是在做梦……

他真真切切的在自己面前，没有否定的权利。

智久呆呆地望着那个推开他的人影。

凌晨的太阳从地平线露出一角，微弱的光线照在人影上，轮廓愈加清晰。

我多么希望那不是你，但那是你……

阵阵海浪的翻滚，此时世界正处于静默。

长长的无声刺激着海滩上三个人的心，隐隐作痛。

呐，你早就知道，对吧。

淳的脸色苍白了很久。

（十二）

“为什么是你？”山下智久抑住了内心的百感，他愤怒，他惊讶，他……

他选择丢出一句狠话，用审讯般的口气。

“智久，先扶他起来再说。毕竟他不是杀手。”淳劝住智久。

“不我可以的。”人影终于说话了，气息很微弱。

“仁！”淳不忍心的叫出赤西仁的名字。

仁美丽的脸上，凭空多出几分憔悴。

“你什么时候知道的？”智久冷冷问道。

“你借的书，我起了怀疑。”

“咳，咳。”仁还没有恢复过来，身体相当虚弱。

“然后呢？”淳知道智久不会放过仁的。

“直到我亲眼看到你杀人，那时店长也在。我有些明白了，你们是杀手。我想知道得更清楚，便偷偷跟着你。”

“不要说了！”

“为什么从事这样的工作，杀人让你快乐吗？除了杀人，就无法活下去吗？”任强忍着泪，大声冲智久喊道。

“所以呢，你自作主张的跟踪我。杀人是我的工作，已经成了我生活的一部分了！”

“智久……”

仁，你以为我真心想杀人吗？

“……我看那个人举着枪，我没有推开你的念头，身体却不由自主地冲了出去，因此保护了你。”仁低着头，喃喃自语。

“谢谢你，仁。”

仁面对一个突如其来的大拥抱，抚平他还未安稳的心。

“智久……”

仁，我理解的，你为我做的一切……

胸口似乎被水淋湿，仁看着智久，雨水打湿了他的发丝。

仁，我不想活在暗夜中了……

“智久，你还是……”内收起高倍望远镜，往回走。

他这才明白，爱是不由人控制的，诞生于偶尔的花火下，娇柔脆弱。

Ryo,我很快回来。

拖着沉重的步伐，智久扶着仁。

“慢慢走，不要紧的。”

淳说他要在墓地呆一会，甜品店要停业几天。

“这是你的家吗？”智久问仁，那是一幢老房子。

仁点点头。

他太累了。

不眠不休，只为守候心爱的人。

走进屋内，仁立即瘫倒下去。海边的惊险如噩梦笼罩着仁。

“没事吧？”智久锁上门，抱起了仁，下意识的摸摸他的额头。

“好烫!”

仁，对不起，我只能说对不起，你为了我……

仁，你听得到吗？来自我内心的声音。

智久把仁安置在沙发上，他吻了吻仁的额头，走进小小的厨房，看可以做些什么热的东西，还有找退烧药。

仁全身热了起来，异常难受。

幸亏智久及时找了药，让他服用。

“这么下去，会变成肺炎的。”

智久坐在仁的身边，让仁的头枕在自己的腿上，他是如此安静，像是另一个自己。

仁熟睡着，发出轻轻的鼾声。

智久在仁瘦弱的身体上盖了一条毯子。

仁的脸颊白的透不出血色，几夜的未眠让他的眼窝陷了下去。

智久注视着仁，手抚过仁光滑的脸。

仁，我不能停止思念你……

虽然你就在我眼前。

这是爱吗？掌握时间的神啊，请停止在当下……

山下智久默默祈祷着。

一夜，智久思考了许多，他的心中徒生了牵绊。

念念不忘的斗真似乎就在眼前。智久又看了看仁。

他觉得心好累。

“智久……”仁微微呼唤着，“我怎么了？”

“你发了高烧。我已经打电话告诉堂本老师了，那家伙是个粗神经，不听我解释就同意了。”

智久俨然是仁的兄长，小心的照顾仁，匆忙的整理房间。

“同意什么？”

“我帮你请了一天假，你在家好好休息。”智久一贯的冰冷语气，留存一丝温柔。

仁，只有你能读懂……

智久，我知道的，这是你别样的表达方式……

仁露出淡淡的微笑。

“时间不早了，我回去拿书包了，照顾好自己。”在仁的面前，智久的话总是言简意赅，没有多余。

“下午，我尽快回来看你。”

“嗯，我等你。”

门“啪”的关上。

仁，只是离开你一会儿，我还在你家门外，听不到你的声音，我觉得有些寂寞……

智久，什么时候让我看到你的真心，我想与真正的你，活下去……

仁的心头涌上期待。

（十三）

为心爱的人报完仇后，淳内心的杀人欲望就此消失不见，他现在想做的是经营好他的甜品店。

妳是这么想得吧，要我这么做……

淳去了次组织——喜多川的老巢，一幢很高的办公大楼，与训练场建造在一起。

喜多川的办公室在最高层 。

“你想退出这个组织？”

“是的，这几年谢谢您的帮助和照顾，我能顺利报仇。我也根据命令杀了许多人。可是，再去杀人，就失去了意义。”淳认真地说道，这段话他思考了很久。

“你觉得又那么容易吗？让你报仇后，就放手让你走？”

“您的意思是我必须继续杀人？”淳向前跨了一步。

“你今次来，没带竹剑吧。”就算是背对着淳，喜多川也能对发生的情况掌握手中。

“是的。”

“没带竹剑，就丧失了战斗力。淳你杀不了我的。哈哈……”

是嚣张的笑声，让淳不舒服。

他竟察觉我的杀气……

“淳，我可以让你离开，脱离组织。”

条件来了……

“请你杀了内博贵。”

“为什么？”淳半点也没注意内的身份，内平时抽空就和Ryo一起在甜品店打工，两个人总是两小无猜的样子，怎么会与杀手扯上关系？

“淳你现在明白吗？内是杀手呀。”喜多川声音变得嘶哑，“他爱上那个叫锦户亮的毒舌小子。这样下去，内的身份迟早要被发现的。”

淳不敢相信自己所听到的，有更震惊的事等着他。

“与其被发现后麻烦收场，不如在这之前就收拾了这等叛徒！”

“如果我不愿意杀他呢？”淳单纯的以为有别的方法可以解决的。

“那就让内杀了你，接下去我让别的杀手干掉他，你没有选择的权利。”

“杀了我？”

“因为你的利用价值没了呀。你自己也承认了，杀人的欲望从你的体内消失了。”

淳觉得在喜多川面前，像是被透视，弱点无一漏网的展露在面前。

他不想草草答应，Ryo不会受伤吗？

他不死心的问下去，“如果内杀不了我呢？”

“你们两个人中必有一人死！”

这回答像是凉风吹冷了淳的心。

“我说淳，你是不是不忍心杀内？”淳注意到喜多川的背影移动着。办公室由此的大屏幕缓缓打开，自动跳播出一段影像。

是淳的双亲和妹妹，他们生活得很好。

淳一开始也觉得奇怪，直到冷意从后背袭上……

喜多川，你居然……

“哈哈，如果他们在我手上，淳你会赌上一切吧。杀了内，我就放过你；不杀内，我也放了你，不过你的亲人就没如此好运了……”

“可恶！”

“另一种情况是，内杀你，你的家人得以存活。”

“你觉得我会相信你么？你会放了他们吗？”淳不再用敬语了。

复仇的代价，太大了，不是吗？

“淳，你知道你们的泷泽前辈是怎么死的吗？”从喜多川口中，这个消息多么SHOCK。

泷泽前辈他，一个比淳还厉害的杀手，会败在谁的手下？

…… ……

“好吧，我尽力而为，你一定要放了我的家人。”听完了喜多川讲述泷泽前辈的死因，淳算是彻底绝望了。

“哈哈，只要你答应杀内，你的家人一定安全在京都的家中。就看你有没有运气回去看他们了。”

喜多川转过身，苍老的脸上布满皱纹，那笑容与他是多么不搭调。

淳看着心里觉得恶心，他想离开了。

走到门口，身后传来了命令，“下个月的现在，我会叫内到训练场，你们在那分出生死吧。”

似乎觉得缺什么，声音补充到“叫智久也来吧。说不定他的命运也是如此。”

淳没有回头，他知道不可能回去了，就像……

就像地球不能倒转，真是个不恰当的比喻。

若和内，亮是擦肩而过的陌生人，杀了他也许是件简单的事，但事实相反。

不然内心怎会有纠结的牵绊？

淳回去后，早早关了店，让仁快点回家休息。

他喝着酒，企图把自己灌醉。

醉了，就什么也不知道了吧，先忘了一切。

淳的脸由微红转为深红，最后通红。

才发现自己多么不适合喝酒……

才发现自己根本醉不了…….

暗夜是个朦胧的景色，但淳愈渐看得真切。

我是暗夜下的杀手啊……

（十四）

仁的烧差不多退了。智久每天来看他。

“智久，搬来和我一起住，好不好？”明知是无理要求，仁还是说出口。

“你是不是觉得和我亲近后，就可以随便开玩笑了？”智久向仁扔去地上的足球。

仁稳稳的接住。

“我是说真的，智久，一个人的时候，特别是深也无法入眠，想找一个人倾诉，却没有任何人陪伴，难道你不孤独？”仁的眉头皱紧。

“人啊，终究是抵不过寂寞的。”智久随口道。

仁觉得这句话很有意思，像是嘲讽每一个人。

“所以智久你还是寂寞的，对不对？”仁用可爱的语气问到。

“你觉得呢？”智久背上单肩包。

送上一个熟悉的拥抱，再目送她在夕阳下远去，只有仁觉得浪漫不已。

口中说着孤单，心里牵系彼此，美妙的感觉。

“再见，仁。”

“嗯，智久，明天见。”

送走了智久，仁靠着门背，不经意间袭上一阵空虚。

智久，没有你的我是孤单的……

智久，我和你，能否幸福……

敲门声打断了仁的遐想。

会是谁？智久吗？

开门迎面是一个不相熟的陌生人。

至少仁这么觉得。

“对不起，我想你是不是……”

眼前这个美少年，不，还是说男子？竟找不到合适的形容词称呼他，削尖的脸，妩媚的气质，坚定从他的眼中流露绽放。

站在面前的他是比仁耀眼百倍的人。

“不认识我了？”来客俏皮的指了指自己，擅自进了屋。

“请等一下。”仁觉得他做的有些过分。

“仁，我是Kame啊。”龟梨和也咧开嘴笑了起来。

这熟悉的笑……

“Kame？”仁竭力回想着。

是他吗？曾经的童年玩伴吗？

Kame，抱歉，快忘了你……

“想起我了吗？”和也凑近仁。

“嗯，我们一起在过了2年，然后你到国外念书了，后来音讯全无，是不是？”

“完全正确！赏给你一个吻吧。”和也二话不说吻过仁的侧脸。

“你干什么！”仁的表情僵硬。

“仁，仁，晚上陪我逛夜市好不好？”

“嗯？”仁的BAGA劲来了，“夜市？那好吧。”

不同于智久在一起的夜，和Kame在一起，少不了热闹。

记号一是棉花糖。

“仁，你说你喜欢棉花糖，吃了一口后又嫌太甜了，剩余的只能我吃完。”

“你还记得……”仁看着Kame投入的神色。

“吃一口吧！”和也把新做好的棉花糖送到仁嘴边。

“算了，Kame，饶了我吧。我吃不下了。”

“真的假的？”和也不顾形象，大口大口的享受着甜甜的棉花糖，如位于云端，轻浮在青空中。

“吃了十几根，你还不嗔？”仁揉了揉饱受折磨的胃。没想到几年不见，和也已比自己出色的多。他出落的这般魅惑。

是命运的注定，和也家世的显赫。

周围的人习惯了“少爷，少爷”的同他说话。

和也却只求仁，“叫我Kame吧。”

他得到的总是最好的，所以小时候仁想Kame是不是会感到幸福呢？

幸福的话，又怎么会喜欢廉价的棉花糖？

仁的瞳中映着Kame，他似乎饱了。

记号二是棒球。

“去棒球场吧。” Kame对仁说，不是命令的口气，但格外使人信服。

Kame不由分说，握着仁的手腕，一路奔向棒球场。

偌大的场地，空旷一片，两个人显得渺小。

“只能练投球了，小心接球，仁。” Kame递给仁一付手套。

仁并不明白Kame这么做的原因，空气仿佛凝固，有什么等着仁。

Kame，请不要瞒我，你遇到麻烦吗？

仁，我想回去，怀念幼年时的你与我……

仁，我会告诉你的……

Kame投出一个高球。

“仁，明天我要回去了。”

Kame淡淡的语气有着不甘愿。

“回去？”仁好不容易接住，又抛出。

“我父母决定在瑞典定居。”

球在空中划出了一道弧线。

“Kame……”

弧线像极了彩虹。

“那么确定？”

“是的。”

“瑞典，那个雪景迷人的地方？”其实仁想不到瑞典与日本相隔多远。

“嗯，下雪的时候，就像仙境。”

“能去那么美丽的地方，你很幸福吧。”仁羡慕的说道。

“BAKA…….” Kame轻轻念了一声。

“仁，他们连婚约也定下了。”

仁听了以后，只是 “怔”，心里面有一点不舒服。

“和一个你不爱的人？”

“仁，这个世界上，我最爱的人，就是你啊！” Kame不去管抛向何处的球，他撕心裂肺般呼喊。

Kame，原来，我是这样心痛的……

仁，你早该发现，我表现得那么明显……

“什么时候结婚？”仁丢下手套，两个人坐在观众席上。

“读完大学……”一说到结婚，Kame的神情极不自然。

“就是说，还有……4年。”仁的心算很烂，他扳着手指计算。

仁，现在的你好可爱，我要记住现在的你……

而我马上要离开了……

他们听到了车喇叭声，回头望去是一辆银色的轿车，前灯发出的光亮得刺眼。

“他们……” Kame的语气里潜藏着恐惧。

“是你的家人吗？来接你回去？”仁小心的问道，他不想触碰Kame充满痛楚，他脆弱的心。

“嗯。”

后座的车窗玻璃慢慢摇下，一个女人的脸探出，艳丽的妆容掩盖不了岁月的流逝。

妈妈……

仁，是分离的时刻吗？

“少爷，夫人正等着你呐。”白发的老管家毕恭毕敬的站在和也，仁的面前。

“我知道了，我很快回来。”

仁，我有那么多话要对你说。

“你做的一切，回日本，为了告别。”仁理顺了思路。

“嗯。”Kame机械的答到。

“那我回去了。” Kame向车走去。

不要！仁下意识地握住Kame的手。

像是Kame想要得到的，他止步，他笑了。

如此诱惑。

但仁说不出半句话……

仁，不要紧的，你心里的话，我听到了……

“仁！”Kame觉得应该结束这无休的安静。

“仁，现在，你幸福吗？”

“和智久在一起，很幸福。”仁哽咽的说。

“智久？是个温柔的人吧。” Kame拉起仁的手。

Kame，抱歉，我说不出话来……

“请你永远幸福，即使我在遥远距离的某处，也会感觉到。”

Kame双手托起仁的手，一点点，去握紧，他吻过仁的手，香味还夹杂在指尖。

“Kame……”

“再见，仁。”

仁，请一定要幸福……

“Kame！”仁眼睁睁看着和也坐进车内，引擎声不安的躁动，是最后的记号。

就这样Kame离他而去……

拜托，请不要说再见。

“Kame！”仁跟在车后追，他一味的重复着同一个名字，“Kame”。

Kame，当我可以传达时，你听不到……

Kame，你还没有认识智久……

Kame，是我不小心遗忘了你……

你将永远活在我的心中。

仁追赶不上了，惯性让他跪倒在公路上，泪流满面。

寂寞公路，寂寞旅人……

Kame，你变得更漂亮……

Kame，无论在哪里，请以自己的方式活下去……

活下去才能出现奇迹……

Kame，请一定要幸福……

暗夜的天际，一颗流星陨落。

仁没在意，他重新审视自己。

辗转不眠的夜，他反复回忆与Kame共处几个小时的每一分每一秒。

宛如一场梦，弥足珍贵。

（十五）

清晨。

淳像往常一样，小心的穿着和服，束上腰带，他勒得紧紧的。

决战的日子悄然眼前。

内，你应该知道……

无需多言，顾虑的越多，无法冷静，才是糟糕。

淳还未通知智久，他从不期许这一天的来临。

“山下君，要来一次训练场。” ，电话里，淳不带一丝情感。

“当然，我也会去。”他补充道，毫无意义。

“好，我很快就到。”智久边打着哈欠说。

令他奇怪的是，淳叫他“山下君”，异常严肃，难道有重要的事发生吗？

喜多川出其不意的召回，必有他的用意。

淳和智久几乎同时到达训练场。

路边的树，还有小鸟清脆的鸣叫，时不时被遮去的阳光。

一切看上去，是那么和谐。

内，我不想杀你……

“淳，有什么事么？只你和我？”智久问。

“会有人来的……”淳望着远方。

会有人来的……

此时，内博贵低着头，如散步，走进训练场。

内穿着黑色的立领高中校服，单薄的衣裳愈显得他的清瘦。

学生装里衬了一件白衬衫。

内看着淳，嘴角自信的微微扬起。

淳，和你的决战，可以开始了么？

我期待很久了，真的太久了。

“很好，淳和内。来得这么早，正是出乎我的意料，都想速战速决吧。”喜多川那苍老的声音在由广播发出，淳越来越憎恶这个声音，它毁了他。

“那么开始吧，智久，你就当见证人吧，哈哈……”不怀好意的笑声，回荡于空中。

“淳，什么 ‘速战速决’，‘见证人’！叫我们回训练场，究竟怎么回事！”智久对突来的战斗不解，情绪十分激动。

“店长，一个月了，你还没说出口啊。”内的口气像平时的无所谓，却多了几分阴气。

“内！”淳害怕内说出真相。

“快告诉我！”智久握起了拳头。

“简单的说，内和我之间，只有一个人能活下来。”

“为什么？”冲动在一瞬停止。

“命令，而已。” 淳伤感的加上那多余的二字。

“你们在干什么，啰嗦到现在。智久，退到旁边，不准你插手。”喜多川喊道。

“可是……”智久还有许多迷惑。

淳向智久使了个眼色。

天也阴沉了不少，挤满了云，阳光无法穿透这层密不透风的屏障。

是比暗夜稍亮的天际，包容所有。

内，所以，开始吧……

淳，不要手下留情……

他们冷酷的注视彼此，慢慢挪动脚步。

智久想一定会很惨烈，他在胸口画起十字。

没有人能措手防备，内疾步如飞，出现在淳的面前，不等淳有反抗，就将他反身扳倒在地。

尘土也扬了起来。

内死死按住淳的身体，另一只手渐渐伸向淳，碰触到他的颈边。

只需再多5秒的时间，淳的呼吸就将停止。

对于空手道黑带的内说，这场战斗未免太无味。

智久快露出遗憾的表情。

“啊！”

淳挣脱开手的束缚，略微用力。翻过身子，躲开了内的袭击。

这下有趣了……

有了一次经验，两个人小心等候着，每次都是内先攻击，他毫不客气，在淳的面前，施展他厉害的拳脚。

淳只是躲开，似乎不急着反攻。战斗仿佛变成游戏，一场猫捉老鼠的游戏。

“快点结束吧。”智久祈祷道。

也许淳正在寻找合适的机会，也说不定。

淳，你在想什么呢？

而内不断的追逐中，消耗了大量体力，他将自己逼入死角。内心浓烈的杀意却没有半点削弱。

就在此时，内居然不安起来，淳的躲避，代表他不想与自己纠缠，没有拔剑，一定有缘由的。

难道不想伤了自己，淳从头都不想杀了我？

只一当下，内的动作慢了一拍，在平常人看来或许根本没有。

淳看准机会，他观察内很久了，知道他已经疲劳了。

他大胆的从身后拔出竹剑。

内已无力还手，他深知淳的速度有多快，他闭上眼。

淳也闭上眼，脸上净是不甘愿，手中的剑早已对准了内的腹部。

内，记得武士切腹自杀的故事吗？我实在没有勇气，将剑刺进你的心脏，对我还是你都是残忍了。

智久呆呆的站在原地，他注视着内，他很想阻止这一幕的发生。

但他知道太晚了。

淳将剑刺入内的腹部。

奇怪，竟毫无痛感，只觉得皮肤被刺开。淳是杀手，也决不会在半路收手。

直到淳习惯性的把剑向里推去，此时他们依旧闭着双眼，内才感到剧烈的痛苦。

貌似有什么压在面前……

淳听到剑在内的腹部，产生莫名的声音，他还是不忍心杀了内。

淳立即抽出了剑。

也许内可以救活，活下去……

随之而来的是一声惨叫，不是最后的吼叫。

“Ryo！”

锦户亮意外的挡在身前。

“Ryo！Ryo！”内抱住快倒下的亮。

大片大片的血从亮的腹中留出，很快流淌在三人的脚下。

亮快站不稳了，他微微张开眼，映入眼帘的是，内精致却痛苦，悲伤而扭曲的脸。

山下智久捂住了嘴，想止住抽搐。

不是淳的错，要被杀的人是我。

“怎么是你！为什么是你！”

亮的嘴唇渐变的苍白，过多的失血，让他没有力气。

淳也已睁开眼，这番情景让他更绝望的跪倒在地。

“Ryo，为什么要这样!”内嘶喊到。

“我……是来保护你的呀。”亮吃力的吐出语句，“你……保护我……那么久。”说完，亮扬起嘴角。

“你早就知道我的身份了？”内的情绪到了顶点，他的脸完全变了形，被泪水覆盖着。

内，你的事，我都知道呢。

亮点点头，他摸到内的手，用仅余的力量握紧它。

Ryo，手心还有你的温度，还有你双手的温柔……

血疯狂在流，比时间逝去更无情。

“内，我爱你。”

以永远作为誓言……

Ryo，我想保护你最后却是你保护了我。

“内。”亮靠近内的耳朵，“内，一定……会再见面的，到那儿……一定会再相遇的……”

Ryo，不要，这不是我想要的……

内，请吻我……

内，请爱我……

亮的气息慢慢消逝，不再弥留于世。鲜血染红了他的衣服。

内解开校服，脱下给Ryo盖上。现在，他觉得亮只是睡着了，一会就醒来。

马上，我们就一起回去，你说过我们要一辈子在一起的。

你怎么就不遵守这唯一的约定呢？

一阵痛苦涌上内的心房。

他这才注意到自己，血同样染遍了他的白衬衣，那么显眼。

是的，智久亲眼目睹，竹剑从亮的腹部刺入，一直刺穿了内的后背。

光是想像，也会知道有多凄凉。

刚才血也在流，只是自己没在意。

Ryo，我陪你睡一会吧。

内还是倒在地上。

云层忽然拉开，金色阳光叫人睁不开眼，重又洒在两人身上，很快消失了。

竟下起了雪，忍冬降临了。

我怎么会不觉得冷呢？Ryo，和你在一起，我已忘记四季的更迭，时间的流逝。

内举起右手，想抓到雪花，眼角流出一行泪水。

他紧握亮的手，牢牢的，不再放开，他看了亮一眼，满意地笑着闭上眼。

Ryo，我们一定又会在一起的，这次，没有谁会分开我们了……

Ryo，你总是不说，你明明知道那么多……

Ryo，记得第一次见你时，你看上去有些可怕，但和你说了一句话以后，我想黏着你，听你侃侃而聊，听你的毒舌。

Ryo，每次你笑得那么开心，连我都被感动了。到了那里，请忘记我是一名杀手，我只是一个普通的人，深爱着你……

到那时重新生活……

一起回到当初无邪纯真的时光吧。

一定要幸福……

…… ……

智久走近他们，相爱的两人已静静闭上眼睛，他们的面容却还是如此俊美。相握的手代表一切。

内，……

亮，……

智久看见淳起身，他的手上沾满血迹。

淳的眼中仿佛没了目光，瞳孔渐渐消失，连基本的表情也没了，他木讷的向前走着，似乎是毫无知觉的，离开了智久的视线。

智久环顾了四周，悄无声息，无任何生命迹象。

仅剩他一人。

“斗真，我们该去训练场了。”喜多川盯着监视器，略带喜悦的语气说道。

“是。”

“这里的人都撤走了吧。”

“是。”

“不过，走之前，斗真，我要拜托你一件事。”

（十六）

“智久！”喜多川叫着他的名字。智久听到了声音，他转过身。

原来打算硬下心肠的他，又软了下来。

斗真在那儿。

Toma，你变得漂亮了……

“这是为了什么？”智久头一次直面喜多川。

“背叛者的下场呀，杀手，是没有资格爱上别人的。”

“没有那种事！”

“难道你不明白，你也是个背叛者！”喜多川有些用力说道。

“所以，我也会……”

“斗真，该你了。”

斗真走到喜多川前面，智久的面前，定定的看着智久。

12岁少年的影子没有改变。

“要怎么才让你恨斗真呢？”喜多川饶有心思的来回踱步，他停住了脚步，“不如我把那件事说出来吧。”

斗真不作声。

在智久眼里，Toma是完美的人，不会有缺点，更不会做对不起自己的事。

“你的泷泽papa永远不会回来了，懂我的意思么？”

智久的恨意涌上，全部涌向喜多川。

“是斗真干的。”喜多川淡淡地说道。

他是这样轻易摆布他人的生死。

决不可能，智久没办法相信，而斗真一直专注的望着自己。

Toma，是真的吗？请快点否定我的恐惧。

“是的，是我杀的。”斗真简短的回答。

智久还是没有勇气拿出口袋中的枪。

他与斗真的牵系不是那么容易断的。回忆像洪水泛滥，堵塞进他的胸怀。

不论斗真怎么伤害他，智久也不会恨他，甚至一点讨厌也没有，反之，斗真对智久也是如此。

他们不会憎恨彼此。

Toma，尽管你伤了我的心，我想我的枪闸里子弹都已经用完了吧。

智久欺骗自己，为了麻木。

斗真缓缓举起手枪，瞄准了智久的心脏。

“砰”，扣动了扳机。

智久感觉到有一阵风从耳边吹过。

斗真打了一发空弹！

喜多川气得，脸也肿了。

“怎么回事，斗真！”

Toma，我永远猜不透，你的心思……

而我知道你都是为了我好……

斗真朝智久走来，毫不理会喜多川说的话，趁他不注意时，用力向喜多川投了几枚小炸弹。

却不想，喜多川逃得更快，人影在烟雾隐灭，他与在这里训练过的已撤走的杀手一起，无故的消失。

“Toma！”

“智久！”

这是隔了6年之久的拥抱。

“我们不是杀手了。”斗真如释重负般说道。

“嗯！”智久答应着。

他还想多抱斗真一会，Toma却捂住了胸口。

他吐出大口大口的血。

“Toma！怎么了？你不能有事啊！”智久扶住斗真的肩，轻轻拍打Toma的背，希望他可以好些。

“智久，不要拍了，没有用的。”

“我已经……被强迫……服了毒药。”

“再过一会……就……”

“别说了Toma！”

斗真快奄奄一息了，剧毒破坏他的身体。

他却看着智久，痴心的微笑。

Toma，不要离开我，除了仁，你是我最在乎的人。

你是不是假装的？一会你就坏笑得对我说“智久，你又被我骗了”。然后我们打闹，度过短暂的一天。

智久，这次，我没力气假装了，我也愿意，这是个骗局。

如果这只是个假设呢？

智久和斗真的脸颊几近贴在一块，斗真感觉到智久的眼泪。

“智久？”

“嗯，Toma，我在这儿。”

“你有好好照顾自己吗？”

“嗯！”他拼命点头，让Toma有所感觉。

“真的么？……那我休息一会，活到现在，……我累了。”

智久伤心至已哭不出泪水。他只能更用力地把斗真揽入怀中。

“若有转世的话……我们再见吧。”最后斗真说道。

Toma，我不想听到你对我说再见。以后我还要你烦心呢……

斗真在智久的怀中，沉睡而去。

“他笑着离开的。”智久告诉仁。

春之前的残冬在公路堆起了积雪，暗夜早已散去。

每一人都怅然若失。

（十七）

“好怀念小山老师在毕业典礼的MC。”仁说。

“都过去几年了，还记得那么清楚。”智久喝了一口柠檬汁。

“小山老师是谁啊？”一旁的U君不解的问道。

他是……

…………

仁和智久顺利从里江学院毕业，他们都没有选择去大学。

智久卖掉了自己的公寓，他和仁将离开这片带给他们悲伤与快乐的大地。

早就决定了定居地，没有经过讨论，他们惊奇的发现，夏威夷是他们梦中的天堂。

离开前的3天，本来已无所眷恋。

行李也全收拾好了

仁说他不想就这么空等2天。

智久说，好吧，我们再逛一圈新宿。

好吧，仁，再去一次你最喜欢的涉谷。

哪怕只是看着十字路口来往的人也要记住。

仁可爱的嘟起嘴，说还不够。

好吧，仁，再去看场电影。

其实我也很留恋这里。

但不是说好要忘记过去么？

（2年后）

仲夏的太阳比任何时候都要火辣。

夏威夷的天空比日本美多了。

“U君，新的浪潮要来了，快点去冲浪啊!”仁大喊着，他口中的U君就是城田优。他们在夏威夷的奇迹般的相遇。如今三人已成为形影不离的好友。

“智久不玩吗？” U君不忘了招呼智久。

“不用了。”智久回答着。

“多可惜！”U君说着蹩脚的日语。

智久坐在躺椅上，喝着柠檬汁。

没有比现在更适合我们的生活了。

……初来的时候，还不适应，和仁吃了不少苦。幸好认识了U君，介绍给他们一份不错的工作。

三个人在一起才是完美。

智久这样想着，打起瞌睡。

梦中闯进了一个声音。

我也是那么想的呢，智久。

赤西仁躺在沙滩上，享受着与海水的嬉戏。

“后来淳被一个女孩救了那个女孩就像是他的初恋恋人，然后他们自然的相爱了，甜品果子店也搬回了京都。淳说他对过去，一件事也不记得了。

“昨天发了一封E-MAIL给在瑞典的KAME，告诉他我很幸福。”

仁，我们所居住的是一个孤单星球，人人都寂寞着。

恐惧着白昼与黑夜。

但在千亿人中，我遇见了你。

不后悔走到现在。

我们会一辈子在一起的。

Southern All Stars的歌响起了。

智久，你说过的，最幸福的事是边看着海边听Southern All Stars的歌。

山下智久看着仁熟睡的脸，又望着干净的青空，淡淡的露出微笑。

END  
2006-08

*Southern All Stars=南天群星


End file.
